In U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,867 to Schulder, there is disclosed a faucet which involves the use of rollers and a rotatable handle to effect uplift of a separate valve stem undulating surfaces without rotation of the stem or uplift of the handle relative to the body. This is achieved by the use of rollers which are adapted to ride upon an annular undulating track.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,173 to Semon, there is disclosed an improvement on the use of rollers on cam surfaces such as projections, such as balls, which are secured in the valve casing, wherein the rollers ride on and off the cam surfaces.
Neither of the beforementioned apparatus alleviate the problem of friction wear between either, as described in Schulder, a roller and an undulating surface or, as described in Semon, a roller and a base. Further, this leads to periodic disassemblement of the valve for lubricating purposes.